Personal hairstyles are as unique as one's personality. In the world of hair styling, there are literally thousands of styles from which to choose. The tools used to style hair include curling irons, flat irons and blow dryers. They add body and to create numerous styles in a quick manner with a minimum of fuss. In professional hair salons, beauticians often have numerous sizes and types of each styling tool. Thus, it is very easy for the cords of these appliances to become tangled, becoming a frustrating nuisance for the stylist as well as an eyesore. These same problems can also exist with computers, power tools, kitchen counter appliances and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one can quickly and easily organize, excess cable slack, but still be afforded an easy and aesthetically pleasing way to use the entire length of cable when needed. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
It is prevalent for Americans to possess many different types of electrical devices. These devices have cords that frequently become tangled and create a cluttered appearance. This frustrates many homeowners and business owners such as salons. An invention such as the one described eliminates this frustration.
Several attempts have been made in the past to organize electrical cords. U.S. Pat. No. D 509,802 in the name of Davison discloses a novelty cord attachment possessing a football helmet on one end. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor does it appear to be a cord cover that retracts to prevent tangling and clutter.
U.S. Pat. No. D 445,093 in the name of Staskey discloses a fixed cord cover with a decorative pattern and a method of use. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to disclose a cord cover that is retractable through the use of an elastic element and that attaches at both ends of the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,818 in the name of Clark discloses a removable tubular cord cover that accepts a fabric based material. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a cord cover that retracts in a similar manner to the disclosed invention nor does it possess similar attachment means to the electric cord as the disclosed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,874 in the name of Todd discloses a sleeve with large radial dimensions that slides over a power cord. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a fabric based decorative cord cover that is retractable nor does the disclosed patent appear to attach to the cord in the manner that the disclosed invention does.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,762 in the name of Bethel describes a heat shrinkable tubing to encase electrical cords. Unfortunately this patent does not appear to disclose a decorative fabric based cord cover that is retractable nor does the disclosed patent appear to connect to the cord in a manner similar to the disclosed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,496 in the name of Jenkins discloses an electrical cord cover that opens along a longitudinal line to accept a length of cord. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a retractable fabric based decorative cord cover that attaches to both ends of an electrical cord.
U.S. Pat. No. D 296,322 in the name of Collins describes a decorative covering for electrical cords that appears to be a conduit for an electrical cord or wiring. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor does it appear to disclose a decorative retractable cord cover that attaches to an electrical cord.
None of the prior art particularly describes a decorative fabric based electrical cord cover that attaches to both ends of an electrical cord. Accordingly, there is a need for a retractable cord cover that retracts in efficient manner to prevent tangling with other electrical cords and the appearance of a cluttered area.